


Orochimaru's love letter

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: Young Orochimaru writes someone a love letter. Teammate Jiraiya finds that super interesting. He tries to get involved, tries to help him. His efforts are not welcomed, and the letter doesn't get send.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monophobian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/gifts).



“Orochimaru, what are you writing?”

“Nothing!” He put his arm over the paper. He was writing outdoors, on one of Jiraiya’s writing spots. He hadn’t expected to meet his best friend here.

“Can’t I see?”

“No - not yet. Go away, Jiraiya.“ He angled his body so it would shield the paper.

Jiraiya settled down on the grass beside him. He pulled out a stack of books and took three minutes to decide which to read. 

The afternoon passed. 

“Still not done?”

“No.”

“Can I read it now?” Jiraiya asked.

“No.”

“When _can_ I read it?”

“When it’s don- _hey!_ Don’t look!” Orochimaru folded over the letter.

“There’s a spelling mistake in the first sentence.”

“Where?” He leaned back.

“Here, let me.”

“Don’t just pull the paper away!”

“Yes, but Orochi,” he held him back with one arm. With the other, he held the paper out of Orochimaru’s reach. 

“Give it back.” He _wasn’t_ going to struggle to get it.

Jiraiya gave the paper back because Orochimaru had asked. But he pointed at the second line. “Look. _I’m kind of liking you_ , doesn’t sound good. It doesn’t get the message across. It is better to say, _I’m crazy in love with you and think about you day and night_. That has more effect!”

Orochimaru said nothing.

Jiraiya looked up to check his expression.

Orochimaru said “ok,” in a small voice.

“But I can write that _only_ if you feel that. You do feel that, right? You must only write it if it’s true.” 

Orochimaru nodded.

“Where is your pen?”

Orochimaru gave him his pen. 

Jiraiya scratched out the words. He put the paper on Orochimaru’s shoulder. “Stand still.” And he wrote the better version in miniature scribbles at the top of every crossed-out line. “Now, next sentence.” 

A few days later:

“Did you give the letter away?”

Orochimaru shrugged. 

“And?” Jiraiya pressed on.

Orochimaru shrugged again, and made a face. “My crush read it, and thought it was stupid. Nevermind.”

“Huh,” Jiraiya put his hands behind his head and shifted his weight to the other leg. It only stressed how tall and handsome he was. 

“Then it’s not worth it. You must find someone that appreciates your efforts. Let’s go pick up Tsuna. Man, I wish ** _I_** would get love letters! That would be amazing. I would staple them above my writing desk.”


End file.
